Por una mirada, un mundo
by ariadonechan
Summary: fic corto y pocho muy  de rusiespa  muy pocho   muyy y nada más que decir


Estuve perdida en el infinito sin inspiracion alguna por todas las cosas actuales que me estan ocurriendo y me cuestan entender hasta a mí...

bueno, en lengua nos salio este poema de Becquer(no mio, ya me gustaria tener esa mente) y me vino un rusiespa(churro,MUY)

Hetalia y sus personaje junto al poema no me pertenecen, son de sus correspondiente dueños y blablabla.

Les dejo con este fic(cooooooorto,MUY) mal hecho para mi gusto pero tengo algun comentario que me impide estar quieta (va por cierta persona que no voy a nombrar cofcofjennycofcof)

*tras heracles*(veneciano de vacaciones por estres laboral)*da boton* 3-2-1-0

_Por una mirada, un mundo;_

Porque esa hermosa mirada tuya, tan profunda. Porque esos ojos no pueden ser humanos, porque esos ojos, que parecen dos hermosas amatistas perfectamente pulidas, que posees sólo los podrías haber conseguido por un pacto con el mismísimo diablo. Porque cada vez que te miro a los ojos me siento como una mísera gota de lluvia en un profundo mar. Tu mirada para mí es simplemente un nuevo mundo descubierto en el que me encantaría vivir, la pena es que ese preciado universo está a demasiado nivel para un ser como yo, ese mundo perfecto es simplemente tan perfecto que ni el mismísimo Dios puede llegar a tal belleza.

_Por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

Porque esas sinceras sonrisas tuyas me llenan por completo aunque sé que no van dirigidas para mí, porque sé que amas a otro y lo acepto, porque si eres feliz aun estando lejos de mí, lo asimilaré y me alegraré por ti; porque aun teniendo el corazón partido si te veo con esa sonrisa que ilumina mis oscuras noches de invierno, seré feliz imaginándote igual aun con otro. Porque esa sonrisa tan perfecta tuya es más brillante que cualquier aurora que pueda surcar el cielo de tu país, por ello tu sonrisa vale más que cualquier cielo.

_Por un beso… Yo no sé_

_Qué te diera por un beso._

Porque cuantas veces me lo he imaginado, ¡cuántas veces me he imaginado posar mis labios en los tuyos! Gran pecado que es, pero no puedo parar de pensarlo, y ahora, por tu culpa no puedo parar de pensar en ti, en tus hechizantes ojos violetas, tu perfecta sonrisa, tu cuerpo que es un altar para mí, tu adorable forma de ser tuya, y en definitiva me embrujaste, me atrapaste Iván porque ahora te tengo en mi cabeza revoloteando como aquellas golondrinas de Becquer; pero yo sé que como en dicho poema se dice, tú no me querrás, o eso yo esperaba. Eres demasiado para mí, para este humilde servidor llamado Antonio. Cualquiera diría que tu peso vale en oro, pues se quedan cortos. Eres para mí alguien inalcanzable, eres como una estatua de un dios al que alabar ante ella, porque al que represente uno no llega y no podrá tener nunca la honra de ver.

Lo que no sé es como hemos llegado a esto, a estar uno frente al otro y haber conseguido el valor que nos faltaba para decirnos aquellas dos palabras que en el día de hoy ya no hay sitio para ellas, te quiero, y aun así haberlas dicho. Yo simplemente estoy estático, ¿me quieres? Pellízcame… No, mejor no. Así este sueño tan perfecto nunca termina y podré tener en la mente que me dijiste que me querías, aunque fuese eso mismo, un sueño. No… Espera… Esta sensación que siento es demasiado real, esta sensación de mariposas en el estómago mientras posas dulcemente tus labios sobre los míos… No es un sueño, entonces, ¿es real? Entonces tú me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, entonces esto no es un sueño en el que despierto y todo esto desaparece. Esto es tan real como el amor que siento yo por ti. Entonces me agarro, me agarro a ti fuertemente para no perderte, para que no desaparezcas y esfumes como un atardecer. Tú sonríes con esa perfecta sonrisa tuya al filo de la mía, te separas por la falta de aire y me susurras con un hilo de voz al oído 'Я люблю тебя(te amo)' . Yo sólo atino a sonreír como un tonto, como un tonto enamorado pero qué le voy a hacer si es verdad. 'Te amo' te digo con un suave tono mientras me abrazas.

Solamente puedo desear una cosa: que el mundo se pare para así poder disfrutar de este momento el resto de mis días.

Las desgracias de mis actuales días han desaparecido, todas mis heridas han sanado; ¿por qué? Porque ahora tengo todo mi mundo abrazado a mí; con esa mirada amatista tuya por la que pagaría todo un mundo; con esa sonrisa que vale todo este inunda todo mi cielo; con esos dulces besos que me das que, simplemente, no tiene precio. Sólo puedo alzar mi voz al cielo para que me oiga todo el mundo decir 'Te quiero Iván Braginski'

**Finit**

ams...*se esconde más* espadas no por favor, y cualquier cosa dañina tambien.

ams...yap, alguna idea para un hijo/a/os/as para rusiespa? y para más parejas(ej que usare: franada,ukusa[sí!ukusa!]aleitaN,pruhun y creo que ningun otro] porque quiero hacer un fic en el que aparecan (algunos leve pero me da igual) porque quiero que salga algo triste y me sale con los hijos. y bueno, para tener hijos no me salen ni los nombres( caracte buenooo...) y aspecto idem.

wee~~ le dejo que vallan al baño mode relax para echar la pota(un arcoiris en su defecto)

Agur ~(û.û)~


End file.
